


I Can’t Believe How Attractive I Find Myself Right Now

by Badassium1970



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Self-cest, Smut, Time Travel, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009 Gabe travels to the future, 2015, to see how he turned out and is shocked to see a man dressed in a severe lack of colour, who hangs around with people he would have made fun of in his younger days. He’s lost his spark, his tongue in cheek attitude, yet past Gabe can’t help but notice how attractive his future self looks in grey suits and black ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can’t Believe How Attractive I Find Myself Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Cobra broke up (cries).   
> Also I had this idea when brushing my teeth.

It was 2009 and Gabe was positive he was high as he looked at the floating purple orb in front of him, this couldn’t be real, could it? Gabe pondered whether or not it would be a good idea to try and stick his hand through it, or if he should just leave and let some other poor bastard deal with whatever lies inside… if anything was inside.

Of course Gabe wasn’t going to let his better judgement or that nagging voice that sounded slightly like his all of his bandmates and William shouting at him to leave it alone stop him from sticking his head through the purple orb to find himself in the same place, but the city looked slightly different, older, yet some parts newer. After he stuck his head through for a peak, naturally the rest of his body followed. It was stupid, Gabe knew, that purple orb could disappear forever, it didn’t though and no one else seemed to be bothered by it, or by him, in fact nobody seemed to notice him. 

Gabe let out a laugh as he walked through the streets of Chicago to a newspaper stand, finding out that he was seven years in the future, 2015, and even if he was high or going crazy he was at least going to have some fun here, especially if no one else could see him.

Firstly he went on a hunt to find some of his friends, finding out that Fall Out Boy were playing a show in Chicago that day. It didn’t take long to find them and he was surprised at how different they all looked, apart from Joe, who only looked a little older, Andy on the other hand had cut his long hair, ditched the glasses and had seriously beefed up, Patrick had lost weight, which Gabe was proud of, knowing the Patrick in his time was self-conscious of his weight and tried so hard to diet and exercise but on the road it was tough. It was when he saw Pete he let out a laugh, and then hushed himself before remembering no one could see or hear him, so he laughed again, louder than previously. Pete had ditched the eyeliner and black emo style hair and now had short blonde hair. He still had the same goofy grin though, the one that secretly warmed Gabe’s heart. 

He hung around the boys for around half an hour not really finding out much apart from the fact that the new album is doing well and they had a break of some sort. Huh, it seemed like Gabe had a lot to catch up on. He took to the library, it was closed but easy to sneak into, especially when you can’t be seen and some idiot left the door open. Gabe quickly searched the desk drawers for the computer passwords and logged into one. He felt slightly like a teenage fangirl searching for information like this but he was curious where everyone had ended up. Fall Out Boy was his first search, he read about their hiatus, their big comeback, Pete’s divorce, new girlfriend and children, Joe and Patrick also had children and Gabe hoped that he was still friends with them so he got to see them; he wondered if he had children. He went to search himself but was kind of scared at the idea so searched The Academy Is… instead. 

He found that The Academy Is… had split but played recently to celebrate Almost Here turning ten years old and were doing a tour in December around America. He looked up William, wanting to make sure he was okay because fuck he would never admit it but he was in love with the man. 

William Beckett had and still has a solo career, a child, an ex-wife, adoring fans, and for a few years short hair. Gabe at first was slightly disgusted that William would cut off his beautiful locks that he like to pull just to tease the younger man, knowing it would turn him on, but the more he looked at pictures of his crush with short hair he found it incredibly attractive. He continued scrolling, feeling increasingly more creepy but at the same time he didn’t care about his intense fascination with the singer. He came across a picture that made his heart all but stop. A short haired William and himself with his head rested on William’s shoulder, making him appear shorter than the now solo artist. They looked like a couple and Gabe felt his heart melt at the idea. 

He wanted to search it so bad but at the same time was afraid to find out that it wasn’t real so instead he searched up Panic! to see what they were doing. Ryan and Jon had left, couldn’t any of these bands stay together? Gabe wondered, now fearing for Cobra, had they split too? He pushed that thought to the side and continued searching, he found that Ryan and Jon had left in 2009, Gabe tried to remember what date it was back in his year and realised they would leave soon, he wondered if he could try and get them to stay. Continuing with his search he found that Brendon had never fully replaced Ryan, he had however replaced Jon with a man called Dallon and Gabe had to admit the guy was hot, and Brendon seemed to agree with the amount of action the two seemed to share on stage. Spencer, Gabe found, left earlier this year and the band only consisted of Brendon, Dallon now only being a touring member, which had annoyed many fans. Ryan and Brendon hadn’t spoken in years and their friendship seemed non-existent, no one knew if Spencer and Ryan still talked but the assumption was no, same with Spencer and Jon, all of this new information upset Gabe, knowing that Panic! were a very close band, like they all seemed to be fucking close.

Gabe had enough of all of that depressing shit that seemed to come along with Panic! now, and faced his fears and searched Cobra Starship. He went on the Wikipedia first, and almost cried when he saw that the past members list was different to the one his time, new names added, Rylan and Alex. They left in 2014, Gabe had around six years left with them, and he knew he would make it count if he couldn’t make them stay. He continued to scroll down, smiling about Hot Mess being a massive hit, and then reading about their newest album with came out five years ago, what the fuck? In that amount of time Fall Out Boy had gotten back together and released two albums, oh and My Chemical Romance had broken up, which was another thing Gabe had been upset and surprised to find. Moving on Gabe had found that people seemed to have mixed feeling on the last record, pop reviewers loved it, but the more alternative reviewers said that Cobra had lost their tongue in cheek attitude and changed their style. One review even said that they were quickly becoming a big band in the pop music scene.

Now Gabe wasn’t that big on listening to what reviewer said, he would have changed Cobra’s sound long ago if he did, but being called a pop band wasn’t on his list of things he really wanted to be called, in a positive manner at least and being told he’d lost his tongue in cheek attitude was insulting, he couldn’t have… could he?  
He quickly searched himself, finding he was now married, Gabe scoffed at that, especially when he found out that it wasn’t to William, he and William hadn’t even dated but still made Gabilliam jokes. The Gabe of 2015 had played Midtown shows and he looked happy but 2009 Gabe looked at how he had turned out with a look of disgust. The older version of himself wore dull suits in most photographs, and had definitely lost something, some kind of spark. He also seemed to work at a radio station and hang out with people that 2009 Gabe would make fun of if they were around in his time. 

Gabe had enough at looking at himself, no he refused to call this person by the same name as himself. He closed down the computer and left the library to the streets again. He wanted to find his future self and hopefully knock some sense into him, although throughout his angry search, he couldn’t help but notice how good his older self had looked in those grey suits and black ties. He quickly tried to push those thoughts away, there was no way he could be narcissistic to the point of actually wanting to fuck himself, even if the thought of dominating his older self, and maybe trying some breath-play with that one of his many ties seems to be doing wonders for his now semi-hard dick.

He finally found himself, seemed to have some kind of feeling in his chest leading him to the future Gabe. He was walking around a rather shady area, yet still wearing a grey suit and black tie and 2009 Gabe’s cock twitched as his mind flooded with dirty thoughts again.

He followed his older self, and him on his way to a gay strip club, looking nervous about being caught. Somethings never change, the younger Gabe thought to himself.

“What would your wife think Gabey?” Gabe laughed, scoffing at the word wife.

Future Gabe gasped and panicked at the thought of being caught, but was even more shocked when he turned around to see himself staring back at him. The younger was smirking, of course only he could see himself. 

The older Gabe hurried his younger self to the hotel he was staying at whilst him and his wife, or soon to be ex-wife were finalising the divorce papers, not that they had made anyone else aware of their divorce yet.

The younger quickly made his older self aware that no one else could see him, so avoiding talking would be best. The younger then when on to make snide comments about the way he had turned out causing the elder to grind his teeth in frustration and clench his fists in anger.

When they reached the shabby hotel apartment future Gabe finally let out a cry of anger and frustration almost going to attack his younger self before restraining himself. 

“What the fuck is going on?” 

2009 Gabe smirked at his older self, he sure had turned out appealing, maybe even more attractive than the colourful younger version. 

“I haven’t a clue Gabriel, I found some kind of mystical purple orb and you know how you couldn’t resist purple at my age, so I went through it and ended up here, and may I say I am shocked to find out what a loser I have become.” 

The younger smirked at the older boy, who was seething with anger.

“I am not a loser.” He replied calmly, trying to keep his cool, because he was not about to have an argument with himself.

“Really?” The younger man responded, an unsettling glare in his eyes.

“Cobra hasn’t done anything in years, you let Rylan and Alex leave. Bet you didn’t even put up a fight. You continue to play those Gabilliam puns, yet we both know how much you want him, but you still haven’t told him, and know he’s got a kid and an ex-wife, all because you never went for it. Speaking of wives, you have one now, which is a laugh, remember when you said you’d never get married? I do, well I mean I did say it last night, although we both know if the right person, and by right person I mean William, asked we’d say yes without a second thought. Seriously, you aren’t even trying to hid the fact that you want a dick in your ass, going to a gay strip club, what is this wife out of town, or did you have to get it so bad cuz porn and your right hand isn’t doing it for you anymore?”

The older Gabe was practically going to explode with anger.  
“For your information, I’m getting divorced, that’s why I’m here. As far as Cobra is concerned we’re in the studio soon, and I did try to stop Rylan and Alex leaving until I realised it was selfish to make people continue doing something their heart isn’t in anymore.”

2009 Gabe smirked again, pulling off his snapback hat and throwing it down on the bed, and taking off his shoes, might as well make himself comfortable. 

“Yeah, bet I know why they weren’t into Cobra anymore. I read the reviews, pop band? Loss of the tongue in cheek attitude and lyrics? Didn’t want to believe it when I read it but now that I’m here with you, I can see it. Anyways, I like how you ignored one certain topic, about one certain topic… How is dear William Beckett?”

The elder swallowed a lump in his throat before glaring at the younger man, though his glare was weak and his voice was unstable as he let out an almost yell of, “he’s fine, now shut up.”

“Shut up, why Gabey, we both know that at my point in time that’s simply not possible, unless you make me.” 

The younger man’s voice was seductive instead of smug, not that there was much of a difference, but the older boy could tell and he’d be lying if he said that his dick hadn’t been somewhat excited at the idea, but he couldn’t it would be wrong.

“What’s the matter Gabanti? Going all shy on me? Or are you bottoming now?”

He took the older boy’s blush as a yes. 

“Oh, is that so? Well then that works in my favour. Come on, you know you want to baby.” 

It felt weird for the younger man, using such a seductive, dirty tone towards himself, but at the same time he was getting hard from it, so he didn’t really care.

The older boy was also displaying a rather noticeable erection in his suit pants, but he couldn’t bring himself to let the man in front of him, the younger him, have his way, at least not so easily.

The elder went to leave the bedroom, mumbling about how he and his younger self having sex was not going to happen, but the younger man stopped him, holding the older Gabe firmly by his wrists, with enough pressure to leave marks, and the older boy let out a small whimper of pleasure.

“That’s right honey, I know all your kinks, and I know what you like, what you want and need. So come on, what’s stopping you baby, come on, let Papi give you what you need.”

The younger man began littering the older boy’s neck with kisses, applying more pressure where he knew he was sensitive, and the older boy soon stopped struggling and instead melting into the younger man, letting out soft whorish moans.

“That’s right; I know you want this baby.” 

The younger man bit down the elders neck, just hard enough to leave a mark that would soon become a purple bruise, before he let his hand travel south to the older boy’s erection, the thin material not leaving much to the imagination, not that Gabe needed to use his imagination since it was his own dick, which he had plenty of experience with.   
The elder bit back a moan at the sudden pressure on his dick, not wanting his younger self to know he was enjoying this. He couldn’t remember being so skilled and seductive back then, and he wondered where that dexterity went. 

2009 Gabe slowly began to unzip the older boy’s pants, teasing him whilst still planting light kisses on his neck. The elder was still trying to conceal his moans but failed when his younger self wrapped his hand around his length.

“No underwear? Some things never change, still the same filthy whore.”

The younger man smirked as he felt his older self’s cock twitch at that.

“You like that? When I call you a whore? It’s new, but I can see the allure of it. Bet you could get off just from getting called a little slut, my filthy whore, couldn’t you?”

The older let out a soft groan at that, knowing that he probably could.

“Yeah, bet you could, seriously when was the last time you got laid? It’s pathetic.”

The younger tightened his grip around the older boy’s erection, but that was all, after that he remained still, waiting for the elder to beg for it.

And beg he did.

“Pl-please...” The elder brokenly cried out in desperation, his cock aching and leaking pre-cum.

The younger Gabe smirked as he began to slowly move his hand along the older boy’s length. 

“Tell me what you want Papi to do.”

The elder boy’s face went red with embarrassment, the arousal in his younger self’s voice turning him on even more, and did he really ask people to call him Papi when he was younger?

“Ple-please!” He cried out again, hoping it would be enough. 

The younger’s hand stopped, causing his older self to whine.

“Please what? Tell me what you need… slut.” 

The older gasped as his younger self bit down on his neck again; the spot still sensitive from the last time.

“Please… fu-fuck me!”

The younger smiled, a real shit eating grin, before pushing the older boy onto the bed removing his shoes and then tugging his suit pants off completely.

“See, that wasn’t so hard to admit, was it (?)”

The elder scowled at his younger self, really starting to hate him.

“Oh come on, don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this. Bet you love all this teasing, having to wait to get off.” 

The younger smirked knowing how true that was, the younger Gabe may be a lot more dominant that his older self had ended up, but he did however have some submissive tendencies, and he was glad that these had gotten stronger as he grew older because fuck his older self looked hot right now.

“I’m guessing you have… supplies?” The younger questioned seductively.

The elder nodded and pointed towards the bathroom.

“In the cabinet, bottom shelf.” 

The younger smirked.

“Undress yourself, keep the tie on though, it’s hot.” 

The older boy swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought of all the possibilities of what his younger self could do to him. 

When the younger man returned he was also naked, and glad to see that his future self had an awesome body, v lines still just as visible and a not too obvious yet not to hidden six pack. His arms were a lot fuller, muscly instead of scrawny like the younger’s.

The younger’s gaze when to the black tie around the older boy’s neck, the images of what he could do going straight to his dick.

He wasting no time, quickly making his way to the older boy, setting the lube on the set of draws next to the drawers, and climbing onto the bed, lips almost instantly attaching his older self’s neck as he grinded into him, letting out a soft grown at the friction.

His older self was proving to be very vocal, letting out load moans, whimper and cries at the younger man’s touches. He was still finding the situation incredibly strange but at the same time extremely hot, and he wanted more.

The younger man smiled into his older self’s neck.

“I want to be inside you so bad,” he whispered seductively into the elder boy’s ear, which sent a shiver of arousal down the elder’s spine.

“Do you want that? What my thick cock to stretch your ass open?”

The older boy nodded his voice hoarse when he let out a cry of “fuck yes!”

The younger boy wasted no time, messily covering his fingers with lube before thrusting his index finger into his older self’s ass. 

“So tight, knew you hadn’t got any for a while.” 

The elder was writhing with pleasure by the time the younger man had three fingers inside him, rubbing against his prostate. He felt the familiar feeling in his stomach and he doubted he would last much longer, and the younger male could tell as he removed his fingers. 

The elder whined at the empty feeling until he saw his younger self applying lube onto his length, jacking himself off, small broken off moans spilling from his mouth as he put on a show for the older boy. 

“Want me inside of you? Want me to cum in your tight ass?”

The elder Gabe moaned out a yes and the younger let out a laugh at how desperate the older boy looked, begging to be fucked.

“Of course you do, you whore,” the younger taunted as he lined himself up, teasing the older version of himself. He moved a hand alone the older boy’s chest; bring it up to his neck, where the tie was. 

“I want to choke you… is that okay?” The younger let his dominant attitude fade for a moment, not wanting to do something that he wasn’t sure was okay, sure he wanted to do it, but he didn’t know if his older self would want to be on the other side of things. 

The elder smiled up at his younger self, nodded gently. He was pleased to find that his younger self wasn’t a complete ass. 

The younger smiled sweetly at the older boy, giving him a quick kiss on the lips; like on he would give to someone he was in a long term relationship with.  
“That was weird, let’s never do that again,” the younger Gabe said rapidly, feeling awkward.

The elder scoffed, “yeah, everything else about this has been normal, but that, no that was wei…”

The older boy’s retort was cut off as the younger pulled at his tie, just tight enough for him to feel the restriction, but still be able to breath.

“Don’t talk back to me again, you’ll be a good boy for me right?” The younger was enjoying this dominant role as he waited for the older boy to respond.

“Yes.” 

The younger man tugged at the older boy’s tie causing him to gasp. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes Papi, I’ll be good… so good.”

The younger Gabe let go of his older self’s tie, kissing where the harsh fabric had already left marks of his skin.

Slowly the younger male began to insert himself into the older boy, stopping every so often to let him get used to the length. When his cock was fully inside his older self’s tight ass he waited for the elder to give him a sign that it was okay for him to continue.

“Please, move. Papi… need it so bad.” 

The older boy’s voice was broken yet dripping with arousal, he needed the younger version of himself to move so bad, he knew he was already close and probably wouldn’t last long. 

The younger Gabe obliged to the older boy’s request, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into him and repeating the motions again and again, trying slightly different angles each time trying to find the elder’s prostate. 

“Fuck… shit… mmm… fu-” as the elder let out a string of profanities and broken moans the younger man knew that he had found it and he tried to hit it every time, relishing the sounds his older self. 

It didn’t take long for the older boy to make his younger self aware of how close he was, how desperate he was for release. 

Enjoying the facial expressions he was currently making while close and eager to find out what he would look like while cumming the younger began to stoke the elder Gabe’s dick, thumb rubbing along his slit and he came quickly, bucking into the younger man’s hand and letting out the loudest broken noises.

The younger Gabe quickly made a mental note to jerk off in front of a mirror as soon as possible.

The elder was whimpering, crying out as the younger man continued to fuck his ass, now over sensitive from having just come and the way his ass clenched around the younger Gabe’s dick brought him even closer.

“Fuck, bet you’d love me to come inside you, to fill you up.” The younger Gabe grunted out as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

The older boy continued to let out strings of moans and sobs.

“But you also want me to come on your face, don’t you, you little cumslut?” 

The elder’s eyes widened, and he nodded, moans escaping his mouth at the thought.

“Fuck yes Papi, cum on my face please!” 

The younger man slowly pulled out of the elder’s ass, and the elder whimpered at the empty feeling but was quickly distracted as the younger version of himself positioned himself so his dick was right in front of the older boy’s face.

The younger man jerked off, rubbing his thumb over the slit, just like he did to his older self knowing it was a sweet spot. 

It didn’t take long for him to release all over his older self’s face and the elder tried to get some of it in his mouth, forgetting for a moment that it was his own cum.

“Such a pretty cumslut; trying to drink your own come; so hot.” 

The elder blushed as the younger ran his finger through some of the cum off of his cheek before bringing that finger to the elder’s mouth and making him lick the liquid off, not that the older was opposed to doing so.

As soon as the pair of Gabe’s came down from their highs a strange purple orb appeared in the bedroom.

“Guess that’s my cue to leave.” The younger stated, hastily dressing himself.

The pair exchanged goodbyes, laughing at how strange it was to say goodbye to yourself, before the younger Gave left to return to 2009.

 

Gabe woke with an erection, then again how couldn’t he from that dream. 

It took him a while to remember that he was in a hotel room, just like in his dream, because he and his wife we’re in fact getting divorced, and Gabe did in fact love William Beckett, who had a child and an ex-wife, as well as a date with Gabe that afternoon.

Gabe smiled as he remembered that fact, before he began to lazily stroke his morning wood, and even though he was already close thanks to his strange yet extremely hot dream,   
he had an idea, and as soon as he got that idea he couldn’t not act on it, no matter how weird it was.

He went to his suitcase; the only clothes left in there were ones from 2005 to 2010, before he began to tone down the color. He threw on an old t-shirt, unsure of what the design was supposed to be, he then put his old signature purple hoodie one, and a snapback. 

He made his way to the bathroom which had a full sized mirror, and he began to jerk off in front of it, thumb stroking along his slit edging him closer. He couldn’t believe how hot this was and he wondered if things worked out with William they could fuck in front of a mirror. 

That last thought was what made Gabe lose it, cumming all over his hand and the mirror in front of him. 

He cleaned himself up and made his way back to bed after finding out it was only five in the morning and he chuckled, wondering if he had woken up any of the people staying in the hotel with his moans that he was certain he hadn’t held back, not that he really cared, it would be payback for the bitch in the room next to him that always played shitty country music way to load at seven in the morning.

Gabe smirked as sleep washed over him again before he had to wake to get ready for his date with William.

Let’s just say that it went well and they did fuck in front of a mirror, William finding it just as hot, if not more hot than Gabe did.


End file.
